


Peppermint Problem

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, SPIDER SHINANIGANS, banning of candy, concerned Daisy, peppermints and spiders don't mix, pure sugar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: what happens when Daisy finds out Gwen has a problem with peppermints one Christmas
Relationships: Ghost-Spider/Quake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Peppermint Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



> a little gift to my cousin for gradution i told her I would do one story of her choice welp here it is

It was Christmas time and all through the streets it seemed the criminals were behaving. Up in the air web slinging from building to building is one Ghost-Spider. Attached to the hero’s side is a small bag. The young hero is grinning under her mask as she lands just in front of Secret Warrior base. After looking around she walks in the building taking the small bag from the webs she used to attach it to her side. The hero seemed to be eagerly bouncing from foot to foot as the elevator activated. Once it was down far enough she pulled off her mask. The smiling face of Gwen Stacy is revealed. As it is going down Christmas music can be heard.

“Guys, guys look at what I hauled in!” she says excitedly hopping off the elevator when it was inches from contacting the ground. Daisy is the first person to spy her and levels her with a wide grin before making her way over. Gwen could feel her stomach practically do flips because of her girlfriend’s smile. She accepts and returns Daisy’s hug.

“Hey it looks like you're the last to arrive. What do you have there?” Daisy asks, her eyes landing on the bag and her head tilting a bit in curiosity. It took a lot in Gwen to not make any sound at just how cute Daisy is when curious.

“My teachers gave us candy for the holidays.” Gwen says opening the bag for Daisy to see. There are a few chocolates but mostly peppermints and candy cans. Daisy looked at the candy then back at Gwen shaking her head with a small smile.

“Don’t eat it all at once. I know you don’t get stomach aches all that much but, please just don’t eat them all.” Daisy says with a bit of worry eyeing the peppermint. 

“No promises.” Gwen says with her natural chaotic and charming grin. She sees Daisy eyeing the mints. “Want one?” Gwen asks as she pulls a few candy cans and a small handful of mints out. Daisy shakes her head scrunching her eyebrows together then kisses Gwen’s cheek.

“No thanks Sweety. I was trying to remember something.” Daisy says. Then they hear a crash and Daisy rolls her eyes. “Do you think you could?” she asks pointing the way the crash came. “I promised I would put up the lights.” Daisy says while pointing to a cardboard box filled with tangled lights. Gwen looked at the lights then nodded putting all but a candy cane away into the bag she strolled away to see what had been broken.

The day was just crazy with a whole box of ornaments that had gone crashing to the ground when Doreen decided that she could carry them all in a balancing act. By the time they cleaned up the mess Gwen had gone through half the bag of peppermints. An uneasy feeling begins to bubble up in her stomach. Gwen knows what it is and just has too much pride to admit that one of her most favorite candies is making her sick. She curled up on the couch with the excuse that she was tired from a long day. All she could do is hope Daisy doesn't see her. She knew her girlfriend would know better.

Just as she finished that thought Daisy came into the room. Her eyes settle on Gwen and she is by the spider hero’s side in a record time. “Oh my gosh Gwen? What did you do?” Daisy says as she spies the half eaten bag of candy. “What did I tell you about eating it all? Wait that shouldn’t have affected you.” Daisy says as she picks up the bag and notices that mostly the peppermint has been eaten.

“Ohh I didn’t know she had peppermint. I might have tried to convince her not to eat it.” Kamala says shaking her head. Daisy turned her head and leveled her with a stare.

“What do you mean?” Daisy asked her with a frown.

“My Ammi would use peppermint oil to keep spiders out of the house. She heard somewhere that spiders don’t mix well with peppermint. I wasn’t sure if that would be the case with Gwen but, i would have at least tried to convince her not to eat it.” Kamala says as her eyes widen. Daisy turned her stare to Gwen who was wearing a sheepish smile and still curled up into a ball.

“Gwen.” the way Daisy addressed her she knew that she was in trouble. “Do you have a bad reaction to peppermint?” Daisy asked and Gwen knew it was more for the group than herself. Gwen gave a little nod. Daisy took the bag of candy and carefully plucked out all the chocolate but the ones that had mint. “That's it I don’t want to see another peppermint in this base it is now banned. I am sorry guys but it’ll be too tempting for Gwen to eat it if she sees it. Sorry babe it's for your own good.” Daisy says as she gets up and tosses the little bag of peppermints and candy canes way. “Don’t make me tell your dad and have him draft a letter to school stopping people from giving you mints there.” Daisy says as she makes her way to a sullen Gwen. She sighed softly and gently grabbed her face giving her a gentle look as the team slowly and quietly cleared out.

“But, I like peppermints.” Gwen says looking upset. Daisy hates seeing her like this. 

“How about this, for every peppermint you don’t eat you get a kiss?’ Daisy says giving her the sweetest smile in her arsenal.

“Yea, I think I can live with that.” Gwen says trying for a kiss. Daisy giggles and moves away booping her nose.

“Nu-uh it's only if you haven’t eaten peppermint missy and I can smell them from here.” Daisy says with a shake of her head and gives a small kiss on her forhead. “Thats all you get, now get some rest.” Daisy says as she gets up on the couch and placs her girlfrien’d head in her lap. She gently plays with her blonde hair soothing Gwen into a nap. 

They are found on the couch both asleep. Gwen sleeps softly head on Daisy’s lap with a small smile tugging at her lips and Daisy with a hand still in Gwen's hair with a soft grin on her face. Both peacefully unaware of their team trying not to aww at the scene.

  
  



End file.
